La fiancée du soleil
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Tous les mille ans, un enfant du village va danser avec le dieu du Soleil. Tous les mille ans, un enfant naît marqué et sans avoir été conçu. Mais cette fois-ci, la fiancée du Soleil n'est pas venue seule. [HaoXOC, cadeau de Nowël de Monkey S. Northern


**La fiancée du soleil**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Rating:** K+/T

**Personnages/Pairing**: HaoXAlice (OC de Monkey S. Northern)

Ceci est un univers alternatif (UA/AU) total. Quand j'ai voulu en donner une idée à l'intéressée, j'ai parlé d'un mélange de Labyrinth (film de 1986 avec Jare... David Bowie) et d'Ôkami (le jeu vidéo sur Amaterasu). Je crois que c'est tombé beaucoup plus dans le LabyrinthXCorpse Party (et donc dans le darkey), mais ouais, univers totalement différent de Shaman King, pas de shamans, pas de pouvoirs. Lisez ça plutôt comme un conte que comme une fanfic. Et du coup, mon crayon est parti dans son délire, du coup gare au style imagé... Hm. En relisant y'a une veine Frozen aussi *sort*

Joyeux Nowël, pitit Soleil. J'espère que ça te plaira. Le reste de tes cadeaux est à trouver sur deviantart (mermaidsara, may i remind u) ou tumblr sur jeannelasso (sera posté plus tard... flemme).

**J'ai cherché à garder ce texte aussi ambigu que possible. Deux lectures y coexistent, selon votre humeur. Bonne chance!**

**Soundtrack**: Night Waltz & Crystal Fairies de Joydreamer

Comme c'est le 21 chez elle.

* * *

><p>Le village est tout frémissant d'impatience. Les humains ne peuvent le sentir, car ils ne prennent jamais le temps de s'arrêter pour voir, analyser, comprendre; eux ont d'autres moyens de savoir que le moment approche. La nature, elle, ne peut que sentir l'approche galopante de l'équinoxe, et trembler en l'attendant. Un bon observateur remarquerait que les feuilles vibrent avec plus d'intensité, la pluie tombe plus drue, la terre est plus fertile. Un rythme neuf bat dans les veines des chiens, les cerfs brament avec plus de puissance. Le moment arrive. Le moment approche.<p>

Bientôt, le soleil prendra son nouveau fiancé.

Tous les mille ans, un enfant du village va danser avec le dieu du Soleil. Pendant les heures chaudes de l'équinoxe, le prince ou la princesse choisie laisse les siens et son monde derrière lui, entre dans le temple, et disparaît pour toujours. Le soir venu, on retrouve un petit tas de cendre devant l'autel. Le sacrifice est alors considéré comme accompli, et le village est protégé pour mille autres années de prospérité et de tranquilité. Cette légende est aussi vieille que le village lui-même, et personne n'oserait aller contre cette tradition. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas compris comme une perte, une vente. L'enfant destiné à cette cérémonie naît marqué, sans avoir été conçu; il est donné à cet effet par le soleil lui-même; il ne s'agit donc que de rendre ce qui a été prêté.

Il y a seize ans, l'enfant marqué est né. Elle est sortie du ventre de sa mère sans que celle-ci soit allée à son mari, et sur son front pâle un soleil bleu luisait dans la pénombre. Des mèches blanches lui couvraient le crâne, comme une couronne de lumière.

Cependant cette fois-là, il y a eu une altération à l'histoire. La fillette à peine née et vagissante a été rejointe par une seconde enfant, une petite jumelle aux cheveux noirs, comme un double en négatif. Elle n'est pas marquée. Elle est une enfant normale.

Dans un rêve de monde, les heureux parents se seraient réjouis. En plus de l'honneur d'élever la fiancée du soleil, ils ont droit à un cadeau spécial, une enfant rien que pour eux, une enfant qui vivra. Mais ils ne vivent pas dans un rêve de monde. Cette apparition les dérange. Ils ne veulent pas d'enfant. Cette seconde jumelle est un problème, un fardeau.

Grandissant comme une fleur de rocher, cette seconde enfant avait été reléguée au rang d'ombre et de fantôme. Sa soeur brillait comme une étoile, quasiment élevée en fille unique, alors qu'elle devait se contenter de voir ses parents une petite fois par jour. Dans son coeur gonflé de larmes, la jeune fille sentait un dessin vague, un projet qui la sortirait de là. Mais les risques étaient grands. Comment être sûre de faire le bon choix...?

Sa décision se prend à quelques jours du solstice, et ce à cause d'un moment volé au destin. Après avoir mangé son déjeuner, seule comme toujours sur le parvis de leur maison, Alice voit arriver au coin du jardin une fille aux cheveux blancs.

Elle commence par ne pas la reconnaître. Et pourtant c'est son image parfaite, la même carrure fêle, la même masse de cheveux bouclés, les mêmes yeux sanglants. C'est Jeanne qui est désormais tout près et semble un peu bouleversée aussi.

"Alice. Bonjour." Elle a une voix douce, cette sœur inconnue, et elle a un sourire de la même facture, à peine esquissé. On dirait que la demoiselle n'est pas vraiment encrée dans le monde, un brouillon parfait qu'on à pas osé repasser.

"Bonjour," répond-elle en bégayant. Nerveuse, elle se rend compte qu'elle a encore sa brosse dans la main, ne sait qu'en faire. Le jeu de ses mains attire le regard de Jeanne. "Tu veux que je te coiffe?"

L'idée la surprend, elle répond avant d'avoir réfléchi. "D-d'accord..." Devant cette sœur qu'elle ne connaît pas bien, Alice se sent toute intimidée, et elle manque de trébucher alors qu'elle va s'assoir au pied du fauteuil ancien. Alice rougit et se raidit alors qu'elle entend sa jumelle marcher jusqu'au siège et s'y poser, avec tellement de grâce par rapport à elle, tellement de douceur...

Non, il faut qu'elle arrête. Envier Jeanne n'est pas bien.

La plus jeune frémit quand elle sent la brosse toucher son crâne pour la première fois. Jeanne craint lui avoir fait mal, s'immobilise, mais elle bafouille une excuse et sa sœur reprend. Elle fait doucement, retirant chaque nœud avec ses doigts agiles.

"Tu as des très beaux cheveux... Tu as beaucoup de chance, Alice," murmure Jeanne derrière elle, sans jamais cesser de faire passer son peigne dans les mèches sombres. Alice cligne des yeux, sans bien comprendre ou accepter de comprendre. Jeanne n'est pas heureuse? Elle a toute l'attention, tout l'amour...

"Tu auras une belle vie, ma sœur. Avec un partenaire pour t'aimer, des aventures extraordinaires... Je prierai pour que tu sois heureuse."

Alice se mord la lèvre. Ses envies vagues se précisent, et elle laisse Jeanne travailler en silence avant de s'enfuir sans un mot.

Les montagnes à l'est se couvrent de lueurs orangées. Il est bien tard, et personne ne devrait être dehors à cette heure. Mais Jeanne rencontre son maître spirituel à cette heure, alors Alice est dehors aussi. Elle doit en apprendre le plus possible pour exécuter son plan.

Ce soir là, le prêtre parle des légendes qui entourent leur dieu. Alice est cachée dans une alcôve du temple, alors elle n'entend que des bribes. La jeune fille écoute attentivement, aussi attentivement qu'elle peut.

_"Méfie-toi du Sandmann, ma fille. J'ai entendu... ... ... cauchemars. Il faut que tu sois vigilante... ... ... Maître des rêves et des désirs. Notre Dieu... ... ... Hao... ... ... met la lumière au cœur de l'ombre: il t'empêchera d'être trompée par les mensonges du Sandmann. N'accepte rien... ... ... venant de lui, et appelles-en à la lumière solaire pour te protéger."_

Il y a un bruissement, et Alice se camoufle, cesse de respirer. Des pas résonnent près de sa cachette; mais ils ne la voient pas. Hao... C'est un beau nom, pour un dieu. Elle l'essaie dans sa bouche, sans lui donner de la voix évidemment, mais rien que pour voir... C'est facile dans sa bouche, beau comme un bonbon.

Alice se tire de sa rêverie: Ils vont vers l'autel, maintenant. _"Il faut aussi que tu sois consciente de la légende noire proférée par les couards, ma fille. Certains parlent du protecteur de notre village non comme du dieu Soleil, mais de... ... ... Gardien. Notre soleil traîné d'un bout à l'autre du ciel serait en fait une jeune fille capturée... ... ... Il n'y a nulle certitude, cependant. Cette histoire est celle que les menteurs chuchoteront à tes oreilles; détourne-t-en. Maintenant, montre-moi le rituel."_

Alice se tend. Il y a un rituel? A pas de loup elle sort de sa cachette et essaie de les voir. Elle distingue Jeanne, et entreprend d'inscrire tous ses gestes dans son coeur. Jeanne fait tout, en silence; le prêtre acquiesce. _"Et là, tu diras les mots.  
><em>- Oui, mon père," répond l'enfant avec douceur, et ils s'éloignent par les marches. Alice se mord la lèvre. Il faut qu'elle continue cet espionnage.

* * *

><p>La cadette des filles Charleston regarde le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon. L'équinoxe d'été arrive; demain sa soeur s'évanouira dans les airs. Cela fait des mois que Jeanne est préparée pour cette grande fête. On a lui cousu une grande robe rouge comme les coquelicots dans lequel elle disparaît. Ses pieds et ses mains ont été frottées d'huiles précieuses (Alice le sait; elle a aidé). Les encens les plus précieux ont été acheminés jusqu'au village pour le rituel qu'Alice connaît désormais par coeur.<p>

Alice prend une grande inspiration, se penche sur son grand sac entrouvert. De l'intérieur, une étoffe écarlate miroite. Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille retire son déguisement et se pare du beau tissu. Elle a l'impression d'être enveloppée de nuages tellement c'est léger, et son coeur manque un battement alors qu'elle se remémore les contes des Anciens. Le Royaume du Soleil est un lieu d'éternelle chaleur, sans orages et sans pluie. Les fruits poussent par plaisir sur des arbres blancs, et la soif ne se fait jamais sentir une fois satisfaite par le jus de ces fruits.

Cette vision idyllique plaît beaucoup aux habitants de ce village de plateau, toujours froid et sombre. Mais pas à Alice. La pluie, le froid, l'ombre... sont pour elle des spectacles précieux. Ne plus jamais voir le ciel se gorger de taches sombres, ne plus jamais sentir l'eau tomber sur son visage... Mais elle se reprend. Jeanne doit vivre, elle se l'est promis. A côté de l'image d'une Jeanne adulte et vivante et heureuse, le spectacle de la pluie ne vaut rien.

Alice prend une grande inspiration et vide son sac sur le sol. Elle se saisit des éléments nécessaires au rituel - la boîte d'encens, les baies pour l'offrande, le collier d'or qui doit la marquer comme sacrifice - et se dépêche de courir jusqu'au temple. A cette heure, personne ne vient par ici; assister à la mort temporaire de la divinité est presque un sacrilège, alors attirer son attention en ce moment là...

Mais il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. La jeune fille rejoint le parvis du temple, puis monte les marches quatre à quatre. A la porte, elle s'immobilise, se force à marcher lentement, précautionneusement. La pierre est toute blanche autour d'elle, et le fond du temple s'ouvre pour laisser entrevoir la chute du dieu derrière l'horizon.

Alice dépose ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, s'incline devant l'autel avec révérence. Elle commence par prendre du pigment bleu et s'en barbouille le front, dessinant comme elle peu un soleil éclatant. Puis elle va chercher sa boîte d'encens, en sort une simple bâtonnet, et s'approche de la table de pierre. Avec difficulté, elle allume le bâton et le fixe à l'endroit prévu. Puis ce sont les petites baies rouges qu'elle amène sur l'autel, et les place dans un petit bol creusé dans la pierre, sur lequel se concentre la lumière. Enfin, elle fait un pas en arrière.

Elle prend une autre grande inspiration et fixe le soleil qui brûle à l'horizon. A cette heure, il ne semble pas plus gros que les baies qui ont laissé des traces violettes sur ses mains; elle a l'impression de pouvoir le saisir et le gober comme un sorbet à la pêche.

Pensée sacrilège. Alice se mord la lèvre et se concentre.

Expiration. Tout l'air venant du monde terrestre doit quitter son corps, alors elle prend le temps de souffler jusqu'à ce que son estomac se contracte douloureusement.

Inspiration. Elle a relevé la tête pour avaler directement la fumée de l'encens.

Puis Alice frappe dans ses mains, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et tombe à genoux, s'aplatissant devant le dieu qu'elle invoque. Face contre le sol, elle est assise sur ses mollets, sans sembler être consciente de l'élancement dans ses muscles.

"Je vous en prie, Seigneur Hao, accueillez en votre sein votre nouvelle fiancée," dit-elle d'une voix décidée, en détachant soigneusement les mots de l'incantation."

D'abord, rien ne se passe. Alice se tient toute immobile, sans oser relever la tête, ou bouger d'un muscle, attendant, attendant la venue de la divinité. Puis progressivement, sous ses paupières closes, elle voit des points blancs, comme de multiples petites fleurs blanches qui éclosent et se multiplient, se multiplient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement aveuglée par un grand voile blanc -

* * *

><p>- puis les fleurs se racornissent, rétrécissent, s'éteignent comme des lampes, et Alice peut rouvrir les yeux, tout doucement. Elle n'ose pas encore bouger. A-t-elle été visitée? Son voeu a-t-il été exaucé, ou a-t-elle été rejetée et laissée sur la pierre froide, repoussée comme toujours?<p>

Du temps passe. La déception naît au fond de l'estomac d'Alice, prend de l'ampleur, menace de la noyer. Rien de magique n'est vraiment arrivé. La fumée de l'encens, son désir de sauver Jeanne - elle s'est laissée entraîner par son enthousiasme. Pourquoi le dieu l'écouterait-il, après tout? Ses lèvres se déchirent d'un sourire amer, elle commence à rire faiblement contre le sol, et bientôt ce rire s'est transformé en sanglots. Même le sacrifice, elle ne peut le réussir. Bonne à rien, bonne à rien...

"Tu devrais prendre garde," fait une voix inconnue derrière elle, coupant à travers le silence comme dans du beurre. "Il ne faut pas utiliser les noms à tord ou à travers. Ils ont du pouvoir, tu sais?"

Alice sursaute, tourne la tête. En bas des marches se tient un jeune homme de son âge. Il a un visage lumineux, souligné par ses longs cheveux sombres. Dans ses yeux, elle distingue une flamme inconnue. Et elle reste là, figée assise contre l'autel, les joues humides puis moins humides puis sèches. Elle a chaud soudain, sans bien sentir pourquoi; et son cœur se met à battre plus vite.

Elle ouvre la bouche, cherche ses mots.

"Vous êtes bien le dieu du Soleil?" Sa voix est hésitante, un peu inquiète. Et immédiatement elle se sent bête, parce qu'il lui est impossible de douter de ce que son esprit lui hurle si clairement. Evidemment que c'est lui. Qui pourrait-il être d'autre? Il ne ressemble à personne du village, et tout son être semble briller. Nerveuse, elle jette un coup d'œil à l'autel, l'encens qui a cessé de brûler. Au loin, une bande rouge se découpe sur l'horizon. Puis elle retourne ses yeux sur l'inconnu.

Son hésitation le fait sourire. Dans sa main apparaît ce qui ressemble à un fruit mûr, doré, qu'il fait tourner et danser entre ses doigts. "Je suis celui que tu as appelé en ce lieu. Et toi, petite humaine, qui es-tu?"

Alice est prise de court, elle ouvre la bouche, hésite. Simplement dire son nom lui semble bien ridicule. "Je... je suis la fiancée du Soleil. Le sacrifice du village. Alice.  
>- Alice," il répète, et le nom roule dans sa bouche comme une friandise. Elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ce visage angélique. Un visage qui, soudain, se tord en un rictus moqueur. "Tu es une petite menteuse, petite Alice. Tu n'es pas la fiancée prévue. Pensais-tu me tromper ainsi?"<p>

Elle avale sa salive. C'aurait été trop simple. "J-je suis sa jumelle. Elle - Je - je veux prendre sa place. Elle mérite... je veux dire..." Elle se perd. Comment s'expliquer sans mettre en avant la valeur de sa sœur - ce qui risquerait de lui faire refuser le marché - ou apparaître imbue d'elle-même?

Il la regarde. Éclate de rire. "Je vois. C'est un courage bien grand que le tien..."

Puis soudain une douleur aiguë perce les yeux d'Alice, qui sent des larmes en couler. Cela ne dure qu'une minuscule seconde, puis tout revient à la normale. Un avertissement.

"Première leçon: ne me mens pas. Compris?"

Elle balbutie, acquiesce. "A-alors c'est d'accord? Vous laissez ma sœur tranquille et vous - je -

Il lui indique de s'approcher. Son fruit a cessé sa petite danse entre ses doigts, il le tient fermement maintenant, dans une main ouverte qu'il présente à l'humaine. "Si tu veux établir un contrat avec moi, prends ce présent et mords dedans. Tu me permettras ainsi de t'emmener maintenant, au lieu d'attendre demain et ta soeur."

Alice est nerveuse. Elle lève la main, frôle la sphère dorée. Elle est douce, presque tiède au toucher. La jeune fille se rappelle vaguement un conseil donné aux jeunes prêtres exorcistes. Quand il devient nécessaire d'établir un contrat avec un esprit - chose hautement dangereuse - il faut bien en préciser les termes, au risque de se voir manipuler. Mais doit-elle même réfléchir à ce geste comme un contrat...? Elle risque de mettre le dieu en colère. Balbutiante, elle essaie quand même de s'assurer d'avoir bien compris: "Vous me prenez maintenant et vous laisserez Jeanne vivre sa vie ici...?"

Si Hao est ennuyé par cette reformulation des termes, il n'en montre rien, et lui tend mieux son cadeau. "Bien sûr, petite Alice."

Rassérénée, la jeune fille saisit le fruit entre ses mains. Il est étrangement léger, comme si elle ne tenait qu'un nuage entre ses mains. Hésitante, elle le porte à ses lèvres, sans croiser le regard fasciné du dieu en face d'elle, puis mord dedans.

Le fruit a un goût délicieux. C'est entre l'abricot et la pomme, mais c'est bien plus que ça. C'est le goût concentré d'un matin de juin, sa chaleur printanière, sa douceur vague. L'objet est gorgé d'un jus acidulé qui coule sur ses lèvres, son menton, son cou sans qu'elle aie le temps de l'en empêcher.

Hao a les yeux fixés sur son visage. Il a un sourire étrange aux lèvres, qui ne s'évanouit que lorsqu'elle baisse les mains. Sans attendre, il s'avance et lui prend les mains, venant lécher le filet de jus. Elle devient cramoisie, cherche à reculer, mais il la tient trop bien.

"Le contrat est scellé," dit-il d'une voix d'airain, et ils disparaissent du parvis du temple.

* * *

><p>Le voyage ne dure qu'un instant. Alice se demande comment elle n'a pas de nausées, parce que le monde tourne autour d'eux comme s'ils se tenaient sur une toupie lancée à pleine vitesse. Mais sa seule pensée est une pensée de plénitude, de contement détaché. Son regard s'attache à une fleur qu'elle distingue entre leurs pieds, qui en accéléré s'étire et s'affaisse, ses pétales devenant chatoyants puis racornis. La plante est morte par deux fois quand Hao lui relâche les poignets, et elle tombe en arrière. Le fruit qu'elle tenait encore roule dans l'herbe, loin d'elle.<p>

"Debout, petite fiancée." La voix d'Hao a un peu changé, elle songe. Il n'y a plus la douceur ricanante du début. Il semble plus grave, et sans attendre elle se rassoit, regarde autour d'elle. Ils sont sur un plateau montagneux, couvert de roches sombres et luisantes. Alice ne sait ni reconnaître l'horizon ni le ciel au-dessus d'eux, qui semble être une simple tache d'encre; elle n'y distingue aucune étoile. Devant eux s'ouvre une galerie sans lumière aucune. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se tend.

"Q-qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Hao sourit, lui tend la main pour la relever. "C'est notre chemin pour arriver jusqu'à demain, bien sûr."

Elle ne comprend pas. Après une hésitation, elle prend sa main, et il la relève - mais ne relâche plus sa main. Elle attend des explications, qu'il finit par consentir à lui donner, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. "Si ta soeur était venue demain, elle aurait été emmenée directement au royaume du soleil," fait-il avec tranquillité. "Tu es venue à la tombée du jour, et avant l'heure. Tu dois donc passer la nuit avec moi, et survivre avec moi au combat qui nous attend.  
>- Au... combat?"<p>

Il acquiesce, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire féroce. "Le combat éternel du jour et de la nuit, ma dame," fait-il, et sa voix semble changée, comme chargée d'un pouvoir obscur. "Chaque nuit, pendant que les hommes dorment, le dieu du soleil se bat contre les démons de vos rêves et de vos cauchemars. Si j'en ressors victorieux, le jour se lève, et le monde est sauvé. Si j'y étais tué, le monde serait plongé dans une nuit éternelle..."

Un frisson prend Alice. "E-et moi...  
>- Il est rare qu'un humain aie à parcourir ce chemin. Tu es plus faible que moi: ils vont se précipiter sur toi et chercher à t'attirer hors du chemin. Alors il va falloir que tu restes près de moi. Quoi que tu voies - que ce soit terrifiant ou alléchant - il ne faut pas que tu quittes le chemin, tu entends?"<p>

Alice parvient à acquiescer. Dans sa poitrine un vent de panique se lève, elle aimerait lui tenir la main, à défaut de pouvoir tenir celle de sa soeur. Que va-t-elle affronter maintenant...? Hao s'approche de la cave, se retourne pour lui sourire. La pâleur de sa peau semble luire dans ces environs sombres. "Je suis le seul à connaître ton nom en ce lieu," rappelle-t-il. "Que ce soit ta protection: tout ce qui ne connaît pas ton nom n'existe pas, et tu ne dois pas les croire. Quoi que tu voies, continues d'avancer, et ne regarde jamais en arrière. Tu m'entends, petite fiancée?"

La gorge nouée, elle accepte, s'approche à son tour. Hao sourit, s'incline pour la laisser passer.

A l'intérieur, tout est noir. Il pourrait y avoir cent milles hommes de part et d'autre du chemin qu'Alice ne les verrait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne voit ce dernier que grâce aux dalles bleutées qui le recouvrent. C'est une magie inconnue qui est à l'oeuvre, et Alice tremblerait si elle n'avait pas les mains d'Hao sur ses épaules.

Les premières heures lui semblent tranquilles. Elle ne voit rien, n'entend rien; Hao chante quelque mélopée douce - du moins elle croit que c'est lui? - et cela la rassure.

Puis vient le premier choc. Alice lève les yeux de sa contemplation silencieuse des dalles et s'arrête soudain, sous le choc. Devant elle, un fantôme luisant se dresse. Comme fait de soie d'araignée, son apparence vibre et scintille dans le noir, dévoilant un ricanement mauvais qui déchire un visage bien connu.

Alice ne sait pas bien si c'est elle-même ou Jeanne qu'elle y voit, mais son tremblement reprend de plus belle. Elle... ne peut pas la toucher, n'est-ce pas? Elle aurait dû demander plus de précisions à Hao avant d'entrer. Sa bouche lui semble cousue, ses lèvres sont comme collées - elle ne peut rien faire si ce n'est subir l'assaut.

Et assaut il y a. Dans ses oreilles, une cacophonie de voix discordantes éclate. _Tu ne vaux rien. Pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu n'es pas la promise, tu n'es qu'une pâle imitation, tu m'as volé la place, rends-moi ma place, tu ne vaux rien, tu ne devrais pas être ici, rends-nous la promise... Tu crois qu'elle va t'aimer, pour avoir fait ça? Elle te déteste, elle te déteste, elle va te tuer... _La jeune fille sursaute, Hao lui a plaqué les mains sur les oreilles. Elle n'entend plus rien. Pourtant elle est bien sûre que ces mots venaient de l'intérieur de son âme... Et ils ont laissé, elle le sent déjà, de profondes lacérations, son âme tremble vaguement. Hao la soutient, et d'un bras dissipe l'illusion glacée.

"Q-qu'est-ce que...  
>- Ce n'était rien," fait-il, la voix comme acerbe soudain. "Continuons. Allez, il faut se hâter, sinon nous serons en retard." Faible soudain, Alice obéit, un pas après l'autre elle avance, un peu moins forte soudain, moins assurée. A-t-elle fait une bêtise...? Elle aurait besoin d'explications pour la rassurer, l'aider, mais il se tait. ses mains seules, à nouveau sur ses épaules, la réchauffent doucement.<p>

Soudain surgit devant eux une figure énorme, gigantesque. C'est un cheval qui rue devant eux, et Alice recule, se heurte à Hao. Il la maintient sur le chemin, lui tient les épaules. Alice a le temps de remarquer un grand fouet blanc, les yeux opaques du cheval, l'odeur de sang. Puis le cheval retombe sur ses sabots, et Alice hurle.

Le cavalier n'a pas de tête. A la place, un creux terrifiant, une onde de méchanceté pure qui vient frapper Alice en plein front. Et son fouet est fait de ce qui ressemble à des os. Terrifiée, elle se débat, et échappe à la poigne de son compagnon. Sans réfléchir, elle file sur le côté, laissant le chemin, laissant son fiancé loin derrière - et aussitôt elle entend le galop du cheval derrière elle. Le monstre la poursuit!

La jeune fille court, sans se soucier des cris d'Hao au loin. Les sabots du cheval de nuit retentissent sur le sol derrière elle, si près, si près, elle redouble de vitesse et fait un écart brusque. Contre son visage et ses bras elle sent la morsure des branchages de la forêt. Elle ne voit rien dans l'obscurité, ne peut se protéger; bientôt elle sent des larmes chaudes couler de ses joues, de son cou, de ses bras. Sa belle robe rouge est toute déchirée, réduite à néant en quelques instants. Une de ses chaussures se détache et vole dans le noir, mais elle n'a pas le temps de la chercher, elle ne peut que fuir, son pied nu percé par les ronces. Elle sent l'haleine du cheval derrière elle, si près qu'il pourrait lui happer les cheveux.

Puis elle tombe. Sa chaussure, celle qu'elle n'a pas perdue, se prend dans une racine, et prise par la vitesse elle s'écrase sur le sol accidenté. Son corps roule, trouve une pente, elle glisse sans contrôle. Sa tête lui fait l'effet d'un fruit éclaté, douloureux. Elle s'est mordu la langue, le sang coule librement dans sa bouche, la noie à moitié. Elle tombe dans le noir, et perd conscience -

* * *

><p>- puis la retrouve lentement. Alice sait qu'elle est consciente, du moins elle le croit, mais elle n'arrive pas à bouger. Elle ne sent plus ses doigts. Sa tête est tournée vers le côté, vers sa main gauche qu'elle distingue à peine dans le noir. Son autre main gît quelque part derrière elle, et vaguement la jeune fille à l'impression qu'elle est plongée dans un petit court d'eau vif, qui la fait bouger vaguement. Elle ne sent plus du tout ses jambes, n'arrive plus à bouger. La faible lueur qu'elle distingue lui donne confiance, elle ne peut pas être trop loin du chemin - mais si elle n'arrive pas à bouger, comment Hao la verra-t-il dans la pénombre?<p>

"Petite fiancée," fait l'homme d'une voix douce, "tout va bien, c'est fini. Je te tiens maintenant..." Alice se détend quelque peu dans ces bras chauds. Elle est en sécurité ici, elle le sent dans cette voix douce, ces yeux tranquilles. "A-avons-nous réussi...?"

Il acquiesce, lui caressant le visage. "Ton calvaire est terminé, tu as franchi toutes les épreuves. Tu es bien digne d'être ma fiancée."

Elle cligne péniblement des yeux. "J-je suis blessée...  
>- Chh, tout va bien. Le dullahan porte avec lui toutes les morts et toutes les peurs du monde, et il t'a forcée à expérimenter cette horreur. Mais l'or que tu portes autour du cou t'a protégée de lui, tu n'es pas en danger."<p>

La voix qu'il emploie est très douce, très calme. Alice a envie de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir là...

"Laisse-moi t'offrir tes rêves," elle entend encore, et quand elle ne résiste pas il la soulève et l'emmène à travers la pénombre.

Leur marche est lente. Alice a le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de son sauveur, elle ne voit plus la lumière du chemin. Ainsi portée dans le noir, sa conscience vacille comme la lueur d'une bougie. Elle tombe dans le rêve et en ressort tour à tour, confortée seulement par la présence du dieu contre elle, au-dessus d'elle, autour d'elle. Et c'est seulement lentement qu'ils sortent de la caverne de la nuit. La lumière vient progressivement baigner la peau pâle d'Alice, soignant ses coupures, ses blessures. Le cavalier sans tête ne reparaît pas, elle n'entend plus de bruits de sabots. Elle est en sécurité.

Puis elle sent son dieu s'arrêter. Une douce chaleur l'entoure, comme un cocon protecteur, et elle garde ses yeux fermés. Elle veut se reposer.

Mais il n'est pas du même avis. "Il est temps de te réveiller," entend-elle, et il la repose sur ses pieds. Elle a encore les yeux fermés, mais lentement elle les ouvre, et ils s'emplissent de larmes devant la luminosité du lieu.

Cela ressemble aux contes, et en même temps c'est tellement mieux. Devant elle s'étend une plaine fertile où poussent des plantes multicolores, et bordée d'arbres gigantesques ployant sous le poids de leurs fruits, tous aussi ronds et dorés que celui dans lequel elle a mordu. Un temple se dresse au loin, semblable à celui de son village, mais bien plus grand et impressionnant. Dans les champs des enfants font des rondes et chantent tous ensemble.

"Bienvenue dans mon royaume," dit le jeune homme derrière elle avec une douceur toute particulière, celle du soleil des après-midis venteux, qui brûle sans se faire sentir. Alice inspire profondément. L'air est léger, parfumé. Ses larmes sèchent sur ses joues.

"Que se passe-t-il, maintenant?"

Un temps. Hao la guide par la main sur le sol moussu. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est pieds nus, mais n'y prend pas garde; d'ailleurs elle n'a plus mal. Bientôt ils sont au centre de la plaine, et son fiancé lui prend les mains, comme pour l'inviter à danser.

Alice fronce les sourcils, et se répète: "Que se passe-t-il, maintenant?"

"Ce que tu veux," il promet, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, avant de l'entraîner dans une valse.

* * *

><p>Au matin, un petit tas de cendres tournoie dans le vent au bas de l'autel. Le dieu du soleil est satisfait; le sacrifice a bien fonctionné.<p>

Jeanne est libre.

* * *

><p><span>Point culture, figures mythologiques qui peuvent vous traverser l'esprit en lisant<span>:

**Doppelgängers/Changelins.** Le premier, le double inversé, est une figure du folklore germanique. Le Doppelgänger est au départ d'essence maléfique, le voir est un présage de mort imminente. Le Changelin par contre est une espèce... d'empreinte, de copie fantomatique qui peut copier les pensées, la personnalité, les souvenirs d'une personne. Ils servent à cacher une personne de ses poursuivants, à tromper les hommes.

Le **Dullahan** est une créature des légendes britanniques. C'est un cavalier sans tête et portant comme fouet la colonne vertébrale d'un être humain. Ils transmettent un message de mort ou annoncent une mort ou ont un air de mort. Ceux qui le voient peuvent se voir jeter un seau de sang au visage, et on ne peut s'en protéger qu'avec de l'or.

Le **Sandmann**, l'homme des sables, l'homme au sable, est une création d'E.T.A. Hoffmann, ou du moins il a solidifié le mythe. Ce serait une sorte de monstre qui peut capter et contrôler les rêves des hommes, qui hante les cauchemars, et pour cela dépose du sable sur les paupières des hommes. Une sorte de version dark du marchand de sable.

Les légendes du **Suncatcher**, l'attrape-soleil? sont nombreuses, en Amérique Latine notamment. Le fait que le soleil suive toujours (à l'oeil nu) le même trajet a fait penser à certains qu'il/elle ne pouvait être libre de ses mouvements. Certains disent que la fille-soleil a refusé sa charge et a voulu s'enfuir, qu'elle a été trompée et attachée, forcée à suivre son chemin tous les jours sans relâche. (Bizarre comment si c'est une prisonnière, c'est une fille, et si c'est un dieu, c'est un homme, uuuh.)

Quant à leur importance dans ce conte, à vous de la décider. Si ça se trouve la note n'est là que pour expliquer un être 'mentionné', ou pour partager des infos sur des personnages qui m'obsèdent ou m'intéressent. Si ça se trouve, leur symbolisme est vraiment utilisé, et ils ne sont pas que mentionnés. Who knows?


End file.
